The Debate
The Debate is the second half of the 15th episode of Kyyle's World. It's the 30th episode overall. Synopsis Kyyle, Granny and Spartica get into a feud with Mrs. Oslin. Plot Outline The episode begins with a wether report on TV. The anchor-man is telling the viewers that it's 2467 degrees C in Independence City . The camera then moves from the TV, showing different sections of Independence City expiriencing extreme heat (e.g. cars melting, stop-signs being set ablaze, dogs combusting, et.). The Regis' house is finally shown, with the mailbox melting and a fire hydrant trying to cool himself off by wetting himself. Inside, Kyyle is "drinking" a cup of frozen lemonade, that soon evapourates. Granny is practically melting in a chair, and Spartica's fur is shedding off and running away. Kyyle finally thinks of a plan-to go over to Mrs. Oslin's and buy three Sprites. Kyyle and his sisters go through a dramatic voyage to get to her house, even though it's just across the road. Mrs. Oslin, who's in the balcony, tells them to stop doing that before their stomachs melt. Kyyle gets up, only to find his has already melted. They ask for three Sprites-and get them, but when it comes to paying, the kids and Mrs. Oslin get into a feud. Granny tells her off, that it's not fair to charge more money becuse of a heat wave. However, the kids are kicked back into their house without sodas. At the house, Kyyle complains to his sisters how unfair Mrs. Oslin's being, only to be shut up with a sock by Spartica, due to his breathe only making it hotter. Granny tells them they have to make others tell her that, so she'll feal guilty and lower the price back to $2.00. Kyyle then considers the plan while pouring water upon himself, and accepts. The glass he was holding then melts. Mrs. Oslin is shown - she's drinking a can of Sprite and reading the City News. Kyyle then rises from a bush with Alan, assuring him he'll pay him for their deal. Alan then begins acting like he's concerned about the higher price on Sprites. After a fruitless attempt to fool Mrs. Oslin, Alan asks for his money, and Kyyle runs away. Main Cast *Stu Krenshaw *Carli Ohi *Veronica Gaffer *Geoffe Harter *Alex Bringo Trivial Information *The outside temperature in this episode-2467 degrees C is actually the melting point of Aluminum. *This is the debut of Mr. Oslin and the drink, Sprite. *It can be speculated that the heat wave didn't affect Ashton, becuse he's made of fire. *According to this episode, Sprites cost $2.00. *It's revealed that the fire plug infront the Regis' house is anthropomorphic, as is Spartica's fur. *This is the debut of City News. Continuity *This was Mrs. Oslin's first major role. *This was the first time a character/s melts. *Despite there being a heat wave, Kyyle's the only character besides Mrs. Oslin who didn't sweat, further solidifying that Kyyle is used to extreme heat. Allusions *Combusting dogs is a reference to combusting cows in the Zeke and Luther episode, "Ice Heist Baby". Errors *The Sprite changed colour depnding on the close-ups. When on a close-up, it's green, but zoomed out it's purple. Category:Episodes